


Abacterial

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bruce and Tony deal with a disappointing experiment-gone-wrong.





	Abacterial

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe AO3 has the gall to tell me 'abacterial' isn't a word.

“What?” Tony asked. “What do you mean it’s abacterial?” 

Bruce shrugged, looking at the sample in confusion. “It is.” 

“What?” he said again. “But that’s--” 

“A statistical impossibility. Yeah.” Bruce took off his glasses and set them on the table, then rubbed at his eyes. “Well. There goes months of research. Great. It’s not like we were betting on this or anything.” 

“Hey,” Tony said softly, putting his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and massaging gently. “How about we deal with this like adults?” 

Already feeling better, Bruce put his hands on Tony’s waist, and a small smile made its way onto his face. “Oh yeah?” 

Tony blinked. “Oh! That’s a much better idea, let’s do that.” He leaned in to kiss Bruce, threading his fingers through Bruce’s soft hair. “Mm you’re a genius.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, you’re not getting out of this that easily. What was your idea?” 

“Um.” 

“Come on, Tony,” he said taking a step back. “What was your idea?” 

“Well I’ve found that when I’m frustrated it makes me feel better to use the repulsor on it.” 

He sighed fondly. “Tony… We shouldn’t do that. Failed or not, we’re supposed to keep it.” 

“Aw where’s the fun in that! Jarvis has recorded everything we’ll need to know for the future, and right now we need to indulge your inner big, green, fighting machine by channeling your love for Iron Man.” 

“I’m not sure that sentence makes sense,” Bruce said, but he took the gauntlet when Tony fitted it around his hand. He raised his arm and let out a low energy burst towards the petri dish. He cleared his throat. “Yeah that was good.” 

“Hopefully not good enough that you don’t want to do the other thing.” 

“Well, no.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
